


Room 365

by zwischenimmerundnie



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, armie and timothee, armie x timmy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i am terrible at tags, lofficieal party launch, the whole pat on the seat shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischenimmerundnie/pseuds/zwischenimmerundnie
Summary: Armie and Timothée reunite at the L'Official Homme launch party after being away from one another for a few days.





	Room 365

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start in AO3 with a bang! (in this case, quite literally)

Timothée didn't even think about it. The minute Armie patted the seat beside him, Timothée turned off his phone and sat down, his eyes falling on Armie's hand which made its way to his inner tight. It had been just a few days since the two of them had last seen one another; after working on some press stuff for the movie, Armie made his way to New York and Timothée remained in Los Angeles.

But when Timothée found out that there was a party to celebrate the launch of the L'Officiel Homme magazine in which Armie was on the cover, the young man knew he had to go back home and be there for Armie. And he did just that, so eager to be around the older man once again that he didn't even change clothes; he simply put on some more suitable shoes and headed over to the hotel where the party was being held.

By then the ceremonies had been finished and everyone was simply there, friendly hugs, gossip, side eyes, the typical script for these kinds of parties. Armie and Timothée were already used to it by now and glad they had one another to help make it through the nights.

"L.A. is not the same without you," said Timothée, looking over at Armie now; the older man smiled, a cigarette dangling from his lip and his hand sliding up Timothée's tight, almost reaching his crotch.

"I can say the same about New York," he said, pulling the cigarette down and leaning closer to Timothée; "this city ain't that much fun when your hot ass ain't around"

The younger man bit his lip. Armie's voice was sweet and loving, but the look in his eyes, the way he licked his lips just as he said that, well those moves meant something else and Timothée knew exactly what it was.

The minute Armie's long fingers brushed against his crotch, Timothée winced. There were quite a few people around them, he was pretty sure this was not the best place to perform such thing.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked as Armie grinned, looking around them, before he pressed his entire hand on the front of Timothée's jeans. The younger man had to do everything he could not to moan.

"Room 365," whispered Armie as Timothée furrowed his brows, "go there and I'll join you in five minutes"

"Are you sure this is a..."

Armie shot him a serious look, that nearly made Timothée's body turn to jelly, "I am not asking, Timothée, I want you to go upstairs to room 365, get naked and lie on the bed, legs spread open," he whispered back as the younger man shivered, but nodded his head anyway. The night was starting to get a little bit more interesting.

Those were the longest five minutes of Timothée's entire life. But the minute the door opened and Armie walked inside he knew they would be worth it. They hadn't done absolutely anything and the man was already flushed, his blue eyes filled with lust and through yet another tracksuit pants, Timothée could see a quite visible and mouthwatering hard on. Oh the things he would do to have Armie's big fat cock buried deep down his throat.

With his eyes locked on Timothée's, who lied completely naked and exposed on the bed, Armie removed his own clothes, tugging on his hard cock as he made his way towards the big hotel bed and crawled over to his lover's body; his big strong hands traveled Timothée's legs, rubbing his inner tights, before his fingers traced his hard cock, smiling as it twitched.

"Oh shit," moaned Timothée, already eager to feel Armie's mouth, hand, fingers, cock. Poor boy, had no idea what was on store for him.

"Stroke yourself," said Armie.

"Can't you do it," said Timothée, moving his lips, so his shaft was closer to Armie's face, that by now rested on his tight.

"Stroke yourself, Timothée," he said again, this time with a stern voice.

"Fuck," the younger man mumbled, his fingers tracing down his stomach til it reached his throbbing cock; he wrapped his long skinny fingers around it, stroking himself slowly. The look on Armie's eyes as his face remained so close to his cock, made Timothée's entire body tremble and he bit so damn hard on his lips, he could feel blood.

"Go harder, pretend it's my hand"

"Can't you just do it yourself," he groaned as Armie's serious face turned into mischievous grin.

"I am not touching you until I see you bring yourself to an orgasm," Timothée had his mouth hanging open by now, his lips quivering, "and cum all over my face"

"Fuck Armie"

He quickened his pace. Timothée was desperate for Armie to touch, fuck and ravish him, so he did as told. Through heavy breathing, sweat and too many obscenities to be named, Timothée put his wrists to work, stroking, tugging and palming his erection, eager for some release, even more eager to see Armie's face covered in his cum.

"Pretend I just brushed my tongue on your cock, your fingers tugging on my hair"

"Fuuuuuuck," Timothée arched his back, his hair sticking in his sweaty forehead, his body convulsing with pleasure each time he quickened his pace and got closer to his orgasm, his lips red like cherry and his eyes never daring to leave Armie's.

"You're closer, aren't you," asked the older man as Timothée nodded, not even able to talk at that point; "then go faster, rougher, I want you to come for me, Timothée"

"Oh shit...fuck, it's coming..."

"Do it, spray it all over my face"

"FUCK"

Armie smiled, that was it. Timothée's entire body trembled, his back arched even more, his head fell backwards and from his throbbing and well used cock, ropes of cum erupted, dropping precisely at Armie's awaiting and mischievous Greek God like face.

"Oh my...," Timothée could barely end his sentence; he looked down, between his legs was Armie, whose face was now covered in cum, Timothée's cum. It took every single nerve inside of him not to cum again just by that marvelous sight.

"Turn around"

"What?"

"Didn't you want me to touch you," he asked as the younger man nodded, "well, you've earned that, now turn around, get on all fours and hold onto the bed post"

It took Timothée a second to process everything Armie had said; he was just so spent from his jerking off, but still so eager to see what else Armie had planned for them.

"Do it, Timothée"

Timothée nodded and took one last and long look at Armie as the man kneeled down on the bed; his cock was already leaking, his face –at least what was not covered in cum- was flushed and Timothée could see in his eyes how much he wanted to fuck him.

But Armie was being Armie and sex with him wasn't simple and straight to the point, sex with Armie was like being on fire, it was earth-shattering. Timothée smiled wickedly at him for a second, before turning around and getting in position; he was ready –and craving- for whatever Armie was about to give him.

Timothée held onto the bed post, stealing quick glances back at Armie, trying to anticipate his next move. He moaned low, goosebumbs throughout his body as he felt the older man's strong and tanned hands reach him, massaging his pale, milky skin; Timothée bit his lip as he felt Armie's hand part his ass cheeks.

"Fuck Armie, please just..."

He couldn't even speak; all of a sudden he could feel Armie's tongue touch him, circling his hole as his hands tugged firmly on his ass cheeks. Armie than moved back to the younger man's ass, biting and kissing the flesh; he smirked as he felt Timothée push his ass back, trying desperately to get him back to the place he previously was. Oh, Armie loved how eager Timothée could get.

Timothée looked back, his green eyes locked on Armie's as the older man smirked; "Armie, please"

"Turn around"

"Shit, Armie, just..."

"Turn around, keep your hands on the bed post and don't you even dare touch yourself"

Timothée nodded slowly, turning back around and moaned, loud and clear. Sneaky Armie turned his attention back to Timothée's hole, his tongue ravishing it as Timothée bit on the pillow, preventing himself from screaming. He was on cloud nine, completely overwhelmed by the feelings Armie's skillful tongue on his aching hole brought to his body.

Armie's hand traveled the young man's body, rubbing every single inch of skin he could find; Timothée's skin was on fire, his body never stopped trembling, his breathing was shallow. Armie loved to know that with just one touch, he could destroy all the coolness in the young man.

"Fuck...," Timothée mumbled in between pillows, one of his hands leaving the bed post and traveling down his body, searching for his own throbbing cock.

Armie pulled away, "I told you not to touch yourself, Timothée," he said, that stern voice Timothée knew so well by now, "you get back into position or I'll have to tie you up"

Timothée winced at that remark and Armie wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want that to happen or if it was because he was actually very excited by the idea of Armie tying him up and using him. Either way, his hand went back to the bed post, his knuckles turning pale as he tightly held onto it; he was on the verge of yet another orgasm and all he wanted was to tug on his own cock and make himself cum.

Armie smiled and went back to his task, not without teasing him, of course; his tongue started all the way on Timothée's balls and slowly run up, towards his lover's puckered hole. He was also eager, his own cock was leaking as he ravished Timothée's ass, sensing another earth shattering orgasm about to rock through the young man's body. Armie moaned, he was doing everything he could not to cum right there; he practically shoved his face on Timothée's crack, devouring the young man.

"Shiiiit," Timothée moaned loud, burying his face on the pillows as he shot his cum once again, this time on the bed sheets. He panted, barely able to breath as Armie rubbed his ass smoothly; he took deep breaths, sprawling himself on the bed as Armie rolled him over, his lips tracing Timothée's chest, neck and lips.

Timothée wrapped his legs around Armie's waist, pressing their bodies together; his hands tugging on Armie's blonde hair. He was finally touching him. He let his hand run down the older man's body, searching for his cock and as the tip of his fingers touched the sensitive head, Armie moaned, biting on Timothée's lips.

"Don't do this," he whispered as Timothée chuckled, "I don't wanna cum right now"

"Explain to me exactly how you haven't cum yet," said Timothée, his hand still on Armie's cock, "you're not normal"

Armie chuckled, sucking down on Timothée's neck, before biting on his ear, "why cum all over the bed if I can do it all over you?"

"Fuck," mumbled the young man, just as Armie kneeled down on the bed and turned him around once again.

He slapped Timothée's ass, earning yet another moan and smirked. He would make sure this was a fucking Timothée would never forget. Armie held tightly onto Timothée's hips, pulling his ass up and pressed their bodies together, rubbing his aching cock on the young man's bare ass.

Timothée had his face buried in the pillows once again, his body already aching for Armie to fuck him. He felt the tip of the older man's cock rub against his hole and tugged on the bed sheets; each inch that entered him felt like paradise, every thrust taking him to places he had never been before. If this was what people called reaching nirvana, then Timothée never wanted to leave this state of mind.

Once Armie went balls deep into Timothée, he stopped for a few seconds, allowing the younger man to accommodate to him. Not that it was necessary, Timothée was more than used to having Armie inside of him by now. The older man let his fingers trace Timothée's spine, his hips moving fast, the sweat pouring down his body; he wouldn't last long, but he was ready to make each second worth it. He tugged on Timothée's hair, pulling on it as the young man moaned loud and arched his back; now that was a sight Armie would never get tired of.

"Fuck Armie...," Timothée was mumbling, screaming, quivering; he was a complete mess and Armie loved it, "...fuck me harder"

Armie just smiled, both hands tightly pressed on Timothée's hips as he banged hard on the younger man; the sound of their naked skins slapping against one another almost as loud as their moans of pleasure.

"Yes...yes...yes," practically shouted Timothée, the third orgasm of the night rushing through him, "c'mon, Armie, cum for me, please"

That was it for Armie. To have Timothée begging for his cum was way more than he could take; he pulled out of the younger man and turned him around, Timothée's flushed face a mess as the sweat made sure his hair was stuck all over his face. Armie straddled Timothée, his hand going for his cock as he jerked himself to oblivion.

Timothée licked his lips, his eyes uncertain on whether to focus on Armie's face as it contorted in pleasure or his throbbing cock that was seconds away from shooting it's cum all over his body. Thankfully he did not have to think much; Armie's body started shaking and the man, who had been holding on an orgasm ever since he made Timothée cum for the first time, tugged one last time on his cock, before ropes and more ropes of cum erupted from it, landing on Timothée's sweaty chest.

The young man bit his lip as he watched Armie; oh if only he could have that every single day. He pulled the older man down, crashing their lips together.

"Ready to go back down to the party," teased Armie as Timothée laughed.

"You're crazy if you think I'd ever be able to get back there after all of this"

Armie smirked, "told you I'd make you feel good if you came back earlier"

"And you never disappoint me, Armie"


End file.
